


Always Home

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Airports, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bang Chan-centric, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Sorry this isn't very realistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Likehell did it hurt.His chest ached as he sobbed, strangled noises escaping his parted lips, no longer caring about the worried murmurs from outside the locked door. It wasn’t the feeling of being unable to breathe or the aching in his chest that was painful, it was the fact that he was going to leave his family again with an undetermined return date. More than anything did Chan want to stay, but the pressure of having so many more tour dates drove him close to hysteria.All he wanted was to stay at home with his family.





	Always Home

The airport was filled with sniffles and muttering as the nine boys prepared themselves to leave for Korea. Among them, two in particular were seen struggling to leave their families’ sides, as they painfully murmured their goodbyes and promises to return as soon as possible. Such a short time spent in a place they called home, a place they had soon grew to miss so dearly.

“I-I know, mum… I promise—it’s f-fine dad, I’ll… I’ll be fine… Hopefully I can be back soon, Hannah, and Lucas…” The family continued to exchange their farewells, obviously trying their hardest not to cry.

Chan’s voice broke as he fought back a sob. “Bye mum, bye dad. Bye Lucas, bye Hannah. I love you.”  
As he walked off, tears began to spill out of his eyes, but he swiftly wiped them away. Felix, on the other hand, wasn’t holding together very well. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, and it seemed he was unable to breathe properly, sniffling almost every time he inhaled. His lips trembled uncontrollably, and his freckled cheeks were stained with the faint tracks of tears. The staff were able to keep most fans away, but there were a handful that took the same flight as them, so Chan instinctively moved closer to Felix, wrapping a protective arm around the boy.

The two didn’t say a word to each other as they cautiously walked around other people, pulling up their face masks to guard their tear-stained cheeks.

“C-Chris it’s f—” Felix mumbled, his voice strangled from his lack of breath. He cut himself off knowing that Chan wouldn’t agree. “Th-thank you, hyung.”

Chan smiled with his eyes, a pained expression painted in them. “Anytime, Lixie. Hyung’s always gonna be here for you.”

 

When they got to the boarding gate, Chan had to excuse himself to go to the bathroom. Once he got there, he threw himself into a stall and began to cry, unable to hold his tears back anymore, and like _hell_ did it hurt. His chest ached as he sobbed, strangled noises escaping his parted lips, no longer caring about the worried murmurs from outside the locked door. It wasn’t the feeling of being unable to breathe or the aching in his chest that was painful, it was the fact that he was going to leave his family _again_ with an undetermined return date. More than anything did Chan want to stay, but the pressure of having so many more tour dates drove him close to hysteria.

All he wanted was to stay at home with his family.

 

“Woojin-hyung, it’s been almost fifteen minutes since Chan-hyung left for the bathroom,” Felix muttered softly, completely contrasting his usual bubbly attitude. He sat quietly in the seat next to Woojin, kneading his hands. The freckled boy was right though, Chan had been in the bathroom for quite some time, and a feeling in Woojin’s gut told him something was wrong.

“You’re right, Yongbok- _ah_ ,” he started, saying Felix’s dreaded name, but the freckled boy knew it was a lot easier for the members to pronounce, “I’ll go check on him, I’ll be back in a bit.” Reaching out to squeeze one of Felix’s hands gently, he realized they were ice cold, but didn’t comment since he was sure that the dancer was upset he had to leave Australia so soon. He felt slightly uncomfortable, knowing he almost always had camera lenses fixated on the members, but had slowly grown used to it as they traveled more and more.

Woojin stood up, gripping his phone in one hand. He looked at Hyunjin, who had his head rested on Felix’s shoulder, sleeping. The oldest would be back soon, so there was no need to inform the other members—if anything, they could just ask Felix. Finally, Woojin began to make his way towards the public bathroom.

 

Upon entering, he heard the _god-awful_ sounds of crying. “Channie?” He called, and the crying came to a cease, only a few soft sniffles and shuffles echoing off the walls of the nearly empty bathroom.

“Love? What’s wrong?”

No reply. The bathroom was still surprisingly empty, but it was probably due to the fact not many flights were occuring at this hour, so there weren’t a lot people were in the airport in the first place—at least, not in the area Stray Kids were waiting in.

“Come out please, love.”

And so he did, the creaking of the stall door causing Woojin to flinch slightly. Chan, the bright-eyed, smiley, carefree leader, was not the one who staggered weakly out of the washroom cubicle. _Delicate_. He looked so incredibly frail, like he could crumble at even the lightest touch. And his eyes, _oh_ , his _eyes_ … Glossy and filled with utter sorrow, not even slightly bright or filled with passion. Woojin did a double take at how scared he looked, causing his heart to shatter in his chest, eyes hooded with worry and disbelief.

“W-Woojin, I’m s-so sorry,” Chan said helplessly, stumbling towards Woojin, whose arms were wide open. As soon as the two boys collided, Chan began to cry again, his tears dampening the fabric of Woojin’s shirt. The older wrapped strong arms around him protectively, running his fingers through his tangled blonde hair.

“I-I don’t wa-want to leave,” he stuttered, not moving away from Woojin, as the protective male hummed faintly in understanding.

“I know, love. I’m sorry we couldn’t stay longer.” Away from the prying eyes of the public, Woojin managed to plant a light kiss on the crown of Chan’s head, who was shaking uncontrollably in his strong yet gentle embrace. “Breathe with me, Channie.”

“Woojin,” Chan whispered, his voice small and broken. “I just want to stay a little longer, I want to be home a little long—”

A scoff. A hazy chuckle cut Chan off, causing the leader to look up at Woojin. He also had tears in his eyes, yet he was… Laughing? No, it wasn’t harsh, or loud. It was soft, and sweet, yet Chan still didn’t understand. “W-why’re you laughing?”

“Oh Chan… You’re _always_ home, love, home is wherever we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIII!! This is kind of bad (and really short skksks), I'm so sorry for your brain and eyes. It's extremely unrealistic, I know a lot of it makes no sense, but I mean, I tried? I don't want to say I didn't because I DID TRY! I edited it and reread it and put it into google translate and had it read aloud to me (which was extremely cringy, lol), but I don't think I can really write :(
> 
> (Feel free to criticize my writing lol, it's pretty bad, ik)
> 
> If you actually liked this, WOW you have low standards sksksk, but feel free to find me on Twitter @witchyuns or on Instagram @woobearie! uwu, thanks for readingggg~


End file.
